The principles disclosed relate to the operation and use of a concrete grinder. More particularly, this disclosure concerns a hand-held concrete grinder that is detachably mountable to a cart.
A wide variety of grinders are used to grind floors and working surfaces in the construction and remodeling industry. Some grinders are designed for grinding projects involving large working surfaces. Typical grinders designed for large working surfaces commonly have a grinding surface centrally mounted to a dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,224 discloses such a design having a grinder blade assembly centrally located beneath a housing. The structure of these conventional grinders typically requires the operator to provide adequate clearance between the device""s grinding surface and wall structures leaving un-finished or un-ground working surface area along the wall.
Other grinders are designed for hand-held use and are smaller. The handheld grinders permit operation in close proximity of wall structures. Operators using larger grinders often have to complete work projects by using a hand-held grinder along the unfinished working surface areas left by the larger grinder. The hand-held grinders require the operator to move along the wall either on the operator""s knees or in a bent-over position. This type of work activity is tiring and sometimes causes back or other injury to the operator.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to concrete grinding arrangements, generally to accommodate ease of use of concrete grinders.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a concrete grinder detachably mounted to a cart having a vacuum and a bag for dust and particle collection. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a concrete grinder having an adjustable wheel location. Yet another aspect relates to a mounting configuration that mounts a hand-held grinder in either a right-facing orientation or a left-facing orientation. Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a mounting device that pivotally adjusts the levelness of the hand-held grinder.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for grinding concrete that preferably includes constructions as described above.